zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Kinoko: Left for Dead (ZCSF Edition)
This article, Kinoko: Left For Dead (ZCSF Edition), is property of Cocoabean Kinoko: Left For Dead (ZCSF Edition) details the life, adventures and tragedies of Kinoko. It is the third adaptation, and hopefully the best, of the original tale of Kinoko. Hanging Tree Begin Prologue Corpses lying on the reddened soil, bloodied with the smell of decaying flesh. The thrill of the hunt excited me and Nasu. I saw Nasu, my little brother and my best friend. So unlike that scumbag Vegeta. A slow stumble was heard from behind us. It pulled out a sword, covered in the blood of its comrades. "DIE, DEMONS OF DEATH!" It spoke, a soft, weak and almost laughable feminine voice. I sneered and grabbed (what was now visible as a female's) head. A disturbing crack was heard as my arms moved. I dropped her limp body and kicked it away. "Trash." I smirked. Nasu giggled innocently and I heard pods land. "Kinoko-nee?" Nasu looked at me, his cute, bulging eyes looking in fear. "Is that Dodoria? What did we do?" I looked at his short figure. "Nasu, we killed them all! He's just congratulating us!" I nervously concocted a lie. My eyes quavered and Nasu looked at me, head tilted slightly. "You're lying." Nasu grinned. I couldn't outsmart a 13 year old. I grabbed Nasu's arm and we tried to run to our pods. I heard multiple people land behind us. Dodoria's men! "Well, well. Looks like some baboons strayed from the pen." Dodoria chuckled evilly. "DODORIA!" My feet rose to jump infront of Nasu. He whimpered as I looked at Dodoria, rage. He's killing us? For what?! "Want us to finish them?" A soldier, Nuppi, looked at Dodoria, disregarding my statement. "Yeah." Dodoria gruffly said. Nasu's jaw hung in disbelief. I let a growl out, as Nuppi stared at me. "Aw..the female monkey's mad!" He came near me and his hands stretched out. I attempted to run but he caught me and held me down. "What a shame. You could be an excellent addition to the brothrels." He looked at my chest and my revealing armor, salivating. Disgusting. I spat in his face when he neared it. "You really shouldn't do that." I grinned. He wiped the spit angrily. "She's right." Nasu remarked. Nuppi looked over to Nasu, behind me. He wouldn't dare! Nasu-kun! "Or I could kill that little brat behind you then take you for myself.." Nuppi thought outloud. Killing Nasu?! Not on my life. "Get it over with, before I come in, fool!" Dodoria looked afar. Nuppi hesitated, quavering at Dodoria. Dodoria rushed to Nuppi. He wrapped two, thick and spiked pink arms around him and snapped his neck. "Much better. I don't like sharing kills with that fool." Dodoria threw his corpse to the side and grinned. He moved faster than I saw and kneed Nasu in the back. "GAACK!" Nasu stumbled and hit the ground, not far from me. I tried to dash to him. Just as I reached him, Dodoria was right by me. He grabbed my hand. "If I was you, I'd worry about yourself." Dodoria snickered and bent my arm to a twisted position, almost like that grin. "AAAH!" I cried in pain. Nasu whimpered and looked at Dodoria. He rose up and ran. He jumped and his leg stretched to kick Dodoria. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Nasu tried to kick him, but Dodoria caught his small leg. He began to bash his little body into the ground repeatedly. Wincing, I couldn't..take it! "DODORIA, STOP IT YOU TWISTED SON OF A BIIIIITCHHHHH!!" I rapidly kneed Dodoria into the stomach and went to help Nasu. "Ki....Kinoko-nee?" Nasu shed tears. Steps were heard and I saw Dodoria, barely wounded. "Little bitch!" Dodoria began to prepare a Ki blast, rageful eyes at me. He let it go, screaming a name. I prepared for my death. Prepared to burn in hell for my sins, which were worth so many eternal hells. I heard a body go infront of mine. "You have to kill Frieza, Kinoko-nee!" Nasu stood in my way. NO! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! His body began to incinerate slowly as he cried. "I LOVE YOU, SIS! AAAAAH!!!" The Ki blast vanished. Nasu's body was nearly vaporized, laying peacefully. He had a smile on his face. I went down to my knees, entirely unaware of my surroundings. My vision clouded as water surged from my eyes. I felt pain everywhere, but I didn't care. I was just remembering Nasu and my life. I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! I began to cry, eyes stinging due to my tears. Pain continued to surge and my eyes began to become blurry. I saw Dodoria, leaving. Why did you take him?! My eyes drifted off to sleep. I didn't want to die! I want Nasu back and I want to abolish Frieza's screwed up empire! I attempted to crawl to my pod and I barely succeeded. I hit my head on a thud and slept off. Later on, after an unknown time of unconsciousness and a semi-comatose state... I regained consciousness, my eyes barely seeing. "Is it true? Will the Dragon Balls grant any wish?" A doctor's voice spoke. Wish?! I could bring Nasu back! Nasu and I..together again! "Yes. And Vegeta's done some traitorous things, as usual." Another doctor spoke. It was true?! I could revive Nasu-kun! My eyes widened as they looked at me. "She's up." A doctor pressed a button and I stepped out, no clothing on. I removed the mask and redressed myself. I looked behind them. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Doctors were known to tell on many. "No!" They both nervously said. I began to charge energy in my hand and blew the doctors up. Never trust doctors. I began to dash from the room. It is best I wasn't seen. I saw a pod almost closing. I jumped in, not knowing or not caring of the consequences. "Who the hell are you?" I recognized that ugly, hideous voice. Vegeta, prince of morons. He launched off as I saw Frieza's men screaming behind. "Your favorite Saiyan." I remarked, sarcastically. "Little bitch. Do you have to follow me? And where's your pet Saiyan?" Hell no, he didn't call Nasu a pet! Rage filled me. "He's dead, you bastard." I gritted my teeth, "Oh, those weakling aliens got him?" Vegeta is getting on my nerves! "I SAID HE IS DEAD AND DODORIA KILLED HIM! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT NASU AGAIN," I prepared my fist and was pissed off, "YOU PRISSY PRINCESS!" My fist collided with his face as he went to the other side of the pod. He hit a button and steam came from the pod. "You...guh..little bastard.." My eyes drifted slowly as Vegeta and I slept, unconsious. I hated him sometimes. No, I always hated him. What I wanted to know is.. Why did fate keep making us collide? End Prologue Fire and Bombs Begin Chapter 1 A crash of sorts was heard. My eyelids slowly opened as I looked around to see Vegeta out of the pod. I rose up from my position and looked at the planet. Dark blue grass patches with green seas marked the planet. "Hmph, this is Namek." I attempted to start a conversation, knowing I may start a fight. I just want to annoy the shit out of that prick (Vegeta). "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta looked back at me, unamused. I had my wrists on my hips, staring. "Just what I came for. The Dragon Balls." I smirked. "Only one of us is going to get our wish, woman." Vegeta said, in that usual 'macho' voice. "And that will be mine. Because Nasu is way more important than your hopeless immortality gains. I'll return a year after that then wish for my immortality. Then, I will kill you and usurp Frieza." I grinned from ear to ear. He would really think that I'd recreate the Saiyan race with HIM?! I'd rather die by Frieza's hand. "Don't be too optimistic, woman." There he went with that 'woman' crap again. "My name is Kinoko. Or should I spell it out for you?" I chuckled. "Hah. I call you what I want, woman." Ugh, I'd just love to kill him now. What's stopping me; I may never know. "Oh, alright, princess." I chuckled again. I loved calling him princess, and when he got mad; it was hilarious. "WHAT THE HELL DID Y-" Vegeta stopped his phrase. He looked at something. "What is it?" I looked where he looked. Cui stood there. He had hands on his hips, grinning. "Well, well, if it isn't the runaway monkey couple?" Cui looked. Couple?! Nowhere near. "Cui, I am 27,000 now. You are only..about 18,000. This will be child's play!" Vegeta, ignoring what Cui said, put himself in a fighting stance. "Oh? And you're gonna leave a 25,500 level girl standing here, with no fight, princessa?" I looked at him. Cui flew down and looked at us. "The woman is only 17,000 and you, Vegeta are only 18,000. Don't be bluffing." Cui was an utter moron. I'd love to see him die by my hand. "OOOOH...Cui, you are foolish. Bring your scouter next time." I sneered at him. What a fool. I read Vegeta's level. He was right. Only 18,000! Hah! Vegeta began to power up as his Ki level increased to 27,000. What is this trick?! Vegeta rushed up to Cui. "Maybe you're bluffing, Cui." Vegeta slammed both of his fists into Cui's head and kicked him a long distance. "Not bad, for a princess." I said to..no one, I guess. I wasn't paying attention to the fight, till I saw Vegeta fire a blast of energy and kill Cui. "As said again," I walked up to Vegeta, who was descending, "Not bad, for a princess." "Shut the hell up, woman. I'll kill Cui, and I'll kill you too with no hesitation and regret." I scoffed when he said that. "Just take your anger out on these damn Namekians when we find the Dragon Balls?!" I frustratedly said. We searched to find a village. It had been massacred. "Woman?! Do you not know how to conceal your power?" He asked. "Conceal power? Does such a thing exist?" I was stunned. Incomplete Kinoko Shorts Kinoko and the Candies- Kinoko is in the Briefs' kitchen. She is extremely hungry, and accompanies a Saiyan appetite! She sees bags and bags of candy. Atleast it's real food, unlike the healthy things in the fridge. She eats the candy, and loves the taste. Kinoko and the Sparring Session- Kinoko is training Nasu and Takashi. She can be very cruel to the children, especially her own. However, someone (Vegeta) comes in, interrupts the session and Kinoko is NOT happy! She ends up having her own sparring session! Kinoko and Family- Kinoko's son, Takashi, is bringing home his girlfriend, Amaterasu. Kinoko saw Amaterasu kiss another guy in the mall one day, and is upset that she pretends to like her son. Something bad happens and Takashi is NOT cheerful now. Kinoko and Cocoabean- Kinoko meets this girl with brown/blonde hair, brown eyes and a Saiyan tail? She walks up to the girl and asks her name. She answers, "Cocoabean. Cocoa for short." Kinoko has made a friend. However, this girl isn't from around here! Kinoko and DBZ Wives: Girl Talk 1- Kinoko and the DBZ Wives meet one day. Oddly, the girl, Cocoabean, has come to talk. The girls all have a girl talk! Kinoko and DBZ Wives: Girl Talk 2- Sequel to Girl Talk 1. The DBZ husbands come back and the girls' talk is interrupted! Kinoko and Cocoabean aren't happy. Kinoko Meets Pasinga- Kinoko is in West City with Nasu and Takashi shopping for groceries. A pod lands, and it's Vegeta's little sister, Pasinga! Kinoko has a horrible relationship with her, like with Vegeta! Vegeta sees Pasinga and isnt exactly the loving, welcome brother! Takashi's Day- Takashi is a 6 year old Saiyan kid and is best friends with Goten and Trunks. Kinoko, his mother, and Vegeta, Trunks' father are not exactly happy with the friendship their sons have with eachother. Takashi and Trunks are bright children, and notice the tension between Kinoko and Vegeta, especially with their friendship. Kinoko and Deviantart- Kinoko is surfing the web. She encounters many disturbing art pieces of DBZ shipping on there. Bulma, Chi Chi and Android 18 gather around the computer to see the pieces of art. How will the DBZ women react to DBZ Yaoi and OC shipping? Makina & Takashi- Makina is Takashi's younger sister, by a few minutes. They go to Goten and Trunks' houses, and invite them to their house to hang out with eachother once again. However, this get-together ends with calm Takashi now oddly enraged, and the friendship between him and Goten potentially broken. Kinoko Shorts Endnotes *They are all canon to the story. *The creator originally planned to ship Pasinga and Nasu, but changed her mind. *The Kinoko shorts are written in her notebook, then translated into what you see. *The shorts are usually written with Frank Ocean music in her headphones, as always. More soon Category:Page made by Cocoabean Category:Fanfiction